Try Not To Drown
by TwiguysObsessed
Summary: Marie Dywer has a normal life - apart from the intense swim training of course. But then, one day, she hits her head fatally, and The Cullens save her and take her in. Can she accept her new life with Edwards help? E/B. Normal pairings etc. On Hold.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Marie's P.O.V.

God I hate swim practise. I had been in training since I was six, competitively since I was seven.

I barely juggled school and Luciano (my long- term boyfriend since I was fifteen).

I was powering through the water as I started plotting my revenge on Coach Bell. I can't believe he made me miss Luciano's birthday AGAIN!!!!

After I had plotted her demise, I thought about the beautiful new kids, The Cullens and The Hales. All of them were adopted by Doctor. Cullen, who was new to town (which was lovely Vancouver since you asked) and working in the hospital.

Rosalie and Alice were already signed up for the swim team, and the boys were signed up for Basketball.

I finished my laps, but then I heard Coach's voice. "Dwyer, I need you to race against Mallory, she needs to bring up her speed!"

I groaned. Just what I needed.


	2. Chapter 1: Give It Up

**HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
well heres chap 1, its deffo not as short as the prologue, but it's not exactly war and peace either :P**  
**Enjoy!!!!**  
**S, xoxo**

_Chapter 1- Give it up_

_Panting and gasping for breath, I finished my race a full two feet ahead of one of my "best friends"- really one of my biggest rivals. In sport, you don't have friends, you have competition; and no one lets you forget it._

_I heaved my self out of the Olympic sized pool and headed towards my bottle of lucozade with gusto. I had just finished the individual medley, it was my race – I owned it practically. Try as they might, no one could beat me. _

_Just then, then two new girls waltzed in. I had heard about them of course. Who wouldn't in a tiny little town like this? Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, part of Dr. Cullen's adoptive family. They all look different (apart from Rosalie and Jasper who were twins) but they all had the same pretty pale skin, golden eyes and heart – stopping good looks, however, there was something that made them all completely individual._

_Coach briefed me on my times and what I needed to improve on while I nodded absently. She would tell me all of this again tomorrow anyway. Just then, the new girls strutted by, looking like runway models, no better than that really, there wasn't a model alive that wouldn't kill for those looks. I smiled hesitantly at them, thinking maybe they would be different, maybe we could even be friends…? I caught myself wondering. To my surprise, they smiled back. Alice excitedly and Rosalie sweetly (but still a little superior.) Just being in the same room as them made a girl take a hit to her self esteem. I started walking over to them, but suddenly, I felt myself slipping…_

_The last things I heard were the new girls screaming, and my head landing with a sickening crack._

***

_A curvy figure in a white linen dress was making her way towards me. I heard her lilting laugh, soothing French accent, and I suddenly felt extremely calm._

"_Hello my child!" she called out, nearing me. I was struck by her beauty, I realized that I had seen a similar beauty today…_

"_Hey" I managed to whisper back dumbly. "Where are we? Who are you? What are we doing here?" I was trying to make sense of what was happening._

"_I am Didyme, the angel of death, we are at the cross roads of life that all being come to at some point in their lives. You are here to make a very important decision Marie Dwyer. _

"_How..?" I started. Then the thought struck me "Am I dead? If I'm dead, why am I making decisions?" My brain was floundering around, trying to make sense of it all. The angel smiled at me expectantly. She searched me with her Knowing, penetrating gaze._

"_I made the right decision" she decided._

"_Marie, you can either send your mother to her death and live yourself, or you can go in peace and your mother can live a long, happy life with the man she loves."_

_I stared at her, gaping. Then, something inside me clicked. I couldn't keep burdening Renee and Phil, even Charlie (who was still in Forks, Washington, although he paid for half of my swimming coaching). Phil has had to reconsider a major league offer because of my training and Renee was miserable when she couldn't' be with him because she had to stay with me. I know they would be heartbroken because of this, but they would cope without me._

_My head snapped up (it had been bent during my thinking spell)._

"_I will go, for whatever reason you can think of, I will go. I can condemn Renee for my sake." I spoke of this boldly and unflinchingly._

_The angel smiled at me; a proud sort of smile really. She leaned forwards and kissed both of my cheeks in the European fashion._

"_You have made me proud my child. Because of your selfless-ness and courage, I am going to give you another chance at life- if you want it that is" I nodded gratefully._

"_You will now be known as Isabella Hale from now on. You will be living with Cullens; from now on you are a Vampire." With those seven words, I started burning._

_Didyme continued._

"_You will be my eyes and ears in the new world. You will have highlighted senses- more so than any vampire or were-wolf- and you will have a shield so no one can mess with your mind. But most importantly, your gift shall be to mimic any talent a vampire possesses .None of these talents from other vampires will be able to work on you, and you can use your shield to protect others." Her soft voice was the only thing that was keeping the burning from taking over. But then the voice stopped. She breathed for a moment, and then she uttered just two more sentences._

"_The weight of the world will fall on your shoulders sometimes, but remember the weight can be both your gift and your curse. Sleep now my Bella, dream happy dreams, because this will be the first sleep of your now prolonged existence" With that, I felt the burning take over; just before I fell into a peaceful slumber with dreams of a bronze- haired god._


End file.
